


didn't raise you up like this

by luthorthemyscira



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorthemyscira/pseuds/luthorthemyscira





	didn't raise you up like this

" You’ve been talking with your fists  
We didn’t raise you up like this, now did we?"

Someone might have called her crazy, but Alex could here how disappointed and angry her mother was just by the sounds of her mother’s footsteps. She knew exactly what look her mother is going to have on her face when she steps inside the principal’s office. The look off disappointment and the questioning look on herself that wonders why Alex keeps talking with her fists and getting sent to principal’s office over and over again. Alex knows exactly what kind of conversation they would have when they reached home. Why can’t you be more like your sister? Why can’t you be with Kara? Kara had never raised her fits and hit anyone? Kara…Kara had superpowers she could’ve hurt someone so easily with just the flick of her finger. But Kara, Kara couldn’t hurt a fly. Now you might ask yourself, if Alex knew exactly what would happen then why didn’t she stop? Why didn’t she stop talking with her fists?  
It was because she had too, because the words that left their mouths where filled with hatred, and she couldn’t let them hurt her friend, hurt Maggie. And telling the truth to her mother would risk that Maggie’s secret came out.  
"Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can’t help falling in love with you"

Alex is 17 when she realizes that she is falling in love with Maggie, some people might have called her foolish, but she was. She had thought that all that talking with her fists had been because she had the need to protect her friend. But at age 17 she learned that it wasn’t the truth. She didn’t talk with her fists because she felt the need to protect Maggie. She talked with her fists because she loved Maggie. And falling…falling in love with Maggie is a scary but still exciting feeling.

"I was made for loving you  
Even thought we might be  
Hopeless hearts just passing through"

Alex is 21 when she finally tells Maggie the truth. Exactly three weeks after Maggie’s bad breakup. The breakup where both girls composed the strangest off insults and swear words to call Maggie’s ex. Alex telling the truth leads to a big fight and Maggie saying that she is not ready. Which of course leads to Alex feeling like spilling her feelings was a waste of time. But way deep inside off herself she knew that she was made for loving Maggie, even thought they were hopeless hearts just passing through

"I’ve been told I’ve been told to get you off my mind  
But I hope I never lose the bruises that you left behind"

Alex is 24 when Maggie tells her it isn’t working anymore. And even thought Alex doesn’t want to heart it. She knows that it is the truth deep inside. They break up with each other and it isn’t a messy break up. A last kiss a hug goodbye and Maggie leaves her apartment. They promise each other to stay in contact and stay as friends. Alex, Alex’s friends call her crazy for keeping in contact with Maggie. They tell her to let Maggie go. But Alex, Alex doesn’t want to listen to the words that are coming out of her friend’s mouths. Because her friend’s Sam and Jonn they don’t know…they don’t know the whole truth. Only Alex does and Alex…Alex hopes that she never loses the bruises Maggie left behind even though it hurts

AN: all the qoutes in this one shot are song text lyrics...


End file.
